


Thunderbirds Are Go – Secret Santa 2016: “Santa Claus Is Coming To Town”

by countessofsnark



Series: Christmas Fic [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @mason-rust as part of @artisticrainey‘s Thunderbirds Secret Santa 2016:TAG Christmas celebrations





	Thunderbirds Are Go – Secret Santa 2016: “Santa Claus Is Coming To Town”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @mason-rust as part of @artisticrainey‘s Thunderbirds Secret Santa 2016:
> 
> _TAG Christmas celebrations_

**You Better Watch Out (Scott)**

It was Scott’s duty to oversee this year’s Christmas tree construction. Grandma had left a list of instructions with regard to how to decorate the giant fake fir whose tip reached all the way up to the library floor. 

Scott is balancing on a ladder, clutching a family heirloom to his chest that moments ago had gracefully slipped off the top of the tree. His heart is pounding like mad. The giant silver star had been bought by his great-grand mother. Although he thinks curses and superstition in general are hogwash, he is a firm believer in the don’t-piss-off-Grandma rule. 

 

**You Better Not Cry (Gordon)**

A grin spread across Gordon’s face when he slipped on the Elf on the Shelf uniform. He vividly remembers how his older brothers would use this weird holiday tradition to make sure he’d behave for Christmas. Well. Time for Operation Sweet Revenge.

Gordon twirled into the lounge. He was so absorbed by the part that he failed to recognize a familiar voice. 

‘Ah Gordon, there you are. Lady Penelope would like to tell us all about the Christmas tea she bought,’ Scott smirked.

That was the day Christmas tea got added to the list of Things That Make Gordon Cry.

 

**You Better Not Pout (Alan)**

The best part of Christmas Day would always be that glorious moment before breakfast when everyone gathers around the huge Christmas tree to exchange gifts. Alan had gathered this year’s loot in his lap. His face went from boyish glee to a pout of disappointment when he holds up a pair of retro 3-D glasses.

‘Is this a joke?’ he asks, squinting angrily.

‘Actually, it is,’ Grandma says as she hands him another gift.

Alan claws at the wrapping paper, unveiling the latest generation of VR gaming gear. He wipes away a tear while wrapping his arms around Grandma’s neck.

 

**He Sees You When You’re Sleeping (Virgil)**

It is a well known fact that if you have to sneak in and out of Tracy Island unnoticed, your best route of escape would be through Virgil’s bedroom. The middle child of the family will sleep through pretty much anything. 

It is Christmas Eve and because of Tracy Island’s exotic location, the bedroom window is open to allow for ventilation. Virgil is curled up underneath the soft duvet. He is snoring softly, limbs twitching in his sleep. He doesn’t notice the thump, followed by a series of bleeps. 

A Santa hat wearing silhouette gently whirrs out of the room.

 

**He Knows When You’re Awake (John)**

When you’re used to life in orbit, making up your own day and night cycle, sleep may not come easy once you find yourself back under Earth’s influence. John yawns, tired but unable to fall asleep. Insomnia. One of his most persistant foes has returned to mess up his Christmas Eve. He rubs his eyes and slips out of bed, putting on a silk houserobe and heading out onto his room’s balcony.

John takes a deep breath and sighs happily, chin resting on his hands while he peers at the star studded night sky - his home way from home.


End file.
